Doctor Kirkland and the Soul Knives
by Stary Daze
Summary: the first book of the Soul of Death collection. (USUK, SPAMANO, DENNOR, ETC.) On the dawn of war with chaos, Doctor Kirkland must navigate Earth and it's mysterious creatures to find away back home to his Academy before it's to late. But one fateful encounter less him to discover a well kept secret that just might fuck things up while he's at it. What could go wrong?


Location: Some where in the third world

"Hey Romulus...we have an issue."

Golden eyes glanced up lazily at the shadowed figures.

"Si? What is it my keepers?"

One figure stepped forward, a halfborn with snowy white hair and blood red eyes, Romulus called him Gilbert.

"It's about the doctor."

Romulus sat his papers down. The Doctor was a vital part of Di Spella's Academy for the multi universal. He filtered the magic that happened in the school and with out him the school was basically on lock down.

"What happened to the good doctor?"

Romulus leaned forward to look each of the Academy Keepers in the eye.

Gilbert spoke up, his voice shook with badly suppressed anger, "He was attacked."

Behind him a blonde haired elf cleared his throat before speaking, "His room was trashed and it looked like he left in a hurry. His cloak, daggers, and staff was gone."

Romulus frowned, "Where would he go?"

The final speaker raised a hand to cut in and stepped forward so Romulus could see the unseeing green eyes and pure white horns.

"He went to the forest my lord. It's where he is strongest...but there is an issue."

His partners looked at him in alarm and Gilbert grabbed the boy by the shoulder before he could move further.

When the half born spoke again, his voice was icy and his eyes didn't leave his blind friends clenched hand, "Antonio. Do you know something...?"

Antonio chuckled softly, "Of course I do. I know that exactly an hour ago a repositioning spell and a tracker spell was cast. So if I'm right...," He pulled his good back over his head and smiled darkly, " The fucker is after Arthur and the doctor doesn't even know it .. "

The group was given the order of tracking down the doctor.

~Location: Earth. World 5

Toris: You still at work?

Al:Yup! Sorry dude. Elise wanted me to cover her shift.

Toris: Don't worry. I'll have the movie set up when you get home!

Alfred grinned and set his phone down. His blue eyes looked back up at the empty restaurant he was supposed to be watching.

"Hey I think someone's actually coming in."

Lorenzo, his co worker and favorite hot headed italian, peeked infrom the back room.

Alfred looked up ready to greet whoever entered with a cheeky smile, "Hey! Welcome to Mc--" he was cut off as a blond face planted upon entering.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow, "Um...What the fuck? Al, do your hero shit."

Alfred already jumped over the counter and raced to the fallen boy, yeah it was a boy.

He knelt down and gently pulled the boy around so he could see the damage.

He was met with a pale face covered in blood and bruises.

"Oh god...Lore! Go grab the keys and lock up! We're closing up early. "

The Italian nodded and ran to grab the keys.

Alfred gently pulled the blonde into his arms and stood.

Now that he got a closer look he could see the blonde looked exhausted and plainly worn out.

"Hey bastard. I got the keys, let's go." Lorenzo appeared and frowned at the stranger, " ..He can't go to a hospital Al. "

Alfred nodded grimly, "I know..I'm taking him to Titus till he wakes up and we at least get a name." Relief flashed across Lorenzos face as the two locked everything up and made their way outside. Alfred gave Lorenzo a grin before the Italian sped off on his black motorcycle.

Alfred himself clumsily put the stranger into the passenger side of his truck before jumping in behind the wheel.

"ALI--"

The blond jumped slightly and looked over to meet wide green eyes.

So, someone has very bad timing.

The two blondes stared at each other in bemused silence before the stranger tubes his side gingerly and spoke, "What world am I in?"

Alfred frowned, "Um...you hit your head...by the way your on Earth..?"

Green eyes narrowed, "And why am I in your...metal box?"

At this point Alfred just went with it.

"Truck. Your in my truck because you passed out during my shift. Now, give me a name you fucker."

The shorter make room a moment to process his words, "Oh...Erm...My name is Doctor Arthur Kirkland...and I'm in a bit of a pinch."

Alfred relaxed slightly and pulled out into the scarce traffic, "Look doc. Your clearly tired, so just chill till I can get my dude Toris to check on you. After that we can get the back story. Deal?"

Arthur nodded and looked at his lap, "Who are you?"

" I'm Alfred F Jones! Don't ask what the F stands for my mom doesn't even know. "

He was glad to hear an amused chuckle come from the doctor and the two spent the car ride in co for table silence as they thought about things.

Location: Earth. World 5

"So...you've been here before Toni?"

Gilbert straightened his hoodie as the keepers stepped out of the portal.

Antonio had conjured some mortal clothes for them and had been given the money and key to the base so Gilbert just assumed unlike the rest of them the reaper knew what he was doing.

"Si. I've been sent here on odd jobs."

His base ball hat covered his horns perfectly and Gilbert watched as he shoved his tail up his shirt.

Francis chuckled, "This world has no magic, oui? So where would Doc go?"

Antonio tilted his head, "If he's injured then...wait were in America."

The reaper thought it over for a second then pointed at a fallen tree, "Look.."

Francis knelt down and his pupils dilated and shapes till it mimicked a cats.

The other two waited silently as Francis scanned the area before a strangled sound that was a mix between a sob and a growl broke out of the blondes throat as he stood.Holding two golden rimmed daggers.

Antonio inhaled sharply, "No...that can't be possible..."

Now to the normal human eye it would just look like normal fancy daggers.

But the keepers were not normal.

They saw a death threats to their missing friend.

"We need to find him now!"

Gilbert let magic seep into the earth he was standing on and suddenly he was seeing things that had happened hours before they arrived.

He saw the doctor appear.

He saw him stumble off towards the main road.

Then he saw a figure in a metal horse whizz past the forest barely thirty minutes after the doctor left it. He followed the figure to a cabin.

When Gilbert snapped back to reality he told the other two what he saw and described everything from the doctors appearance to the metal horse, or Motorcycle as Antonio called it.

Francis frowned, "So...we just the cabin. See if they know where Doc is, then save our stupid fuck of a ruler?"

Antonio smiled cheekily, "Si! That's exactly what we do!"

___


End file.
